The Love I've Found Adopted
by crazy4jacksonrathbone
Summary: Hi, what's your name?" the gorgeous blonde boy asked me. I stared back in awe, then realized he was talking to me. "Oh, me? I'm Bella Swan. Uhm... What's yours?" I asked nervously. "Jasper," he said. "Jasper Hale." This story has been adopted!
1. Part 1: Meeting

**A/N: I decided to take a small break from "P.P.S. I Love You, Emmett?' and write a new story with a different twist. Give it a shot and tell me what you think please! **

**Disclaimer: I asked for the right to Twilight for Christmas, but Santa failed me.**

I hated this.

Not only was this my fifth new school this year, it happened to be in a town that didn't hold any interest for me.

Forks was a small, wet, boring town, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The reason why Mom and Phil sent me here is still a mystery to me. I could have kept travelling with them; it was no problem for me. But my mother insisted that I stay with my dad for a while; become a little more stable.

I disagreed with the idea of staying with my father, Charlie. I didn't like the idea of having to live in a constantly grey environment. I liked change, which was why I enjoyed travelling with my mom and her new husband. But they didn't think so, so they sent me here.

I arrived yesterday to my dad's house. He was surprised when I showed up with only two suitcases.

"I don't plan on staying long," I replied with a grumble when he asked. He shrugged it off, and then told me I started here, at Forks High School, tomorrow. I didn't sleep at all, mostly because I was apprehensive about the next day, but also because of the constant rain pounding against my window. I just covered my head with the pillow and shut my eyes tight.

This morning Charlie drove me to school in the cruiser, which automatically sent my mood down further.

The awkward silence was interrupted when Charlie said, "So, you need a car."

I glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow, then went right back to gazing out the window.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"How else will you get around?" He responded with a chuckle.

"I would have thought everything in this place was within walking distance," I said, looking at Charlie.

He laughed a bit and smiled. "You'd think so."

I waited for a few seconds for an elaboration, but no more words came out of his mouth. I turned back to the window and sighed.

A few minutes later, Charlie turned off of the highway and drove up to a curb. He didn't bother to turn the car off.

I assumed that this was the place; my own personal hell.

I slowly grabbed my book bag and smiled at my dad.

"'Bye Dad, see you later," I said as I stepped out of the cruiser.

"See you Bells, good luck," he responded with a wave. I shut the door and he drove off.

And so it begins.

I groaned as I swung open the door to Forks High School, dreading this day. I didn't want to get too comfortable here, knowing that I wouldn't stay for long. I had no intentions of maintaining a permanent residence in this dreary town. Living with Charlie was only temporary, and I'd rather it stay that way.

I stopped when I reached a black mat on the ground to wipe the wet slush off of my black rubber boots. It had snowed a few days ago, apparently, and some of it stayed due to the chilling weather. When it rained, the rain water mixed with the left-over snow and made some delightful slushy-type stuff. I didn't enjoy it.

I looked to my left and saw a sign that read FRONT OFFICE. I sighed. Here we go.

I entered the small, stuffy office hesitantly. A cheery middle-aged woman looked up from the desk and smiled happily.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed with bright eyes.

"Hardly," I mumbled under my breath. But I smiled forcefully and added, "I'm Bella Swan. This is my first day."

"Ah! Bella Swan! The chief's lovely daughter! Welcome!" She said, a little _too_ cheerfully.

Again, I forced a small smile. Then suddenly her eyes went wide, but her smile was still plastered on her wrinkly face.

"You need a schedule, my dear! Oh my, and look at the time! We wouldn't want you to be late, now would we? Just give me two seconds and I'll print one off for you," she said. I just nodded.

I casually leaned against the wall as she shuffled through the clutter on her desk. I waited while she clicked and typed on her old computer, and sighed when the faded printer made some loud grunting noises and eventually printed out my schedule.

She got up and handed me my schedule.

"There you go, dear. Good luck today!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, and left the office. I glanced at my schedule. My locker number was 314, and I had English first, in Block D, room 56.

Luckily, the lockers 300 to 380 were right in the hallway next to the office. I was happy for that. This way, I wouldn't have to wander around the school aimlessly searching for it.

As I made my way down the hall, it seemed like everyone was staring. The new girl had arrived. _The chief's daughter_.

I was going to be a big deal here, I could feel it. I expected not many people would move to Forks, so when a new student came, everyone was on high alert.

_The new girl had arrived_.

When I made it to my locker, and didn't take my eyes off the lock, as it twisted and turned to fit the combination. I snapped it open and swung open the locker door hastily.

Quickly, I shrugged off my jacket and snatched a binder and my pencil case from my bag. As I scrambled to shut the door, balancing some pens in one hand and my binder in the other, I was hit square in the torso by someone and was knocked down.

"Oh my God!" The person exclaimed. It sounded like a boy's voice, too deep to be a junior yet too light to be a teacher's. It was perfect and very smooth.

"Hey, hey!" He said. He sounded worried. Realizing my eyes were still closed, I opened one slowly. What I saw was the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on. He was too beautiful to be real. I opened my other eye and stared.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his silky, perfect, seductive, mysterious, beautiful, musical, wondrous voice. I just continued to stare.

His shaggy blonde hair was tussled, with that subtle Just-Got-Out-Of-Bed look. His hazel eyes sparkled and his perfect lips were turned into a frown.

"Hellooo?" he asked.

I blinked, then realized he was talking to me. " Wh—what? Oh, me?"

He laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Yes, you. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," he said. His lips turned up at one side in a smirk.

I blushed massively and his smile brightened when he saw it.

I realized I was still on the floor and sat up to gather my belongings that I dropped. I looked around but couldn't see any.

"Oh, I have them here," said the boy. He held his hand open and gave me my pens, and then handed me my binder.

"Oh, thanks," I said quietly. I couldn't help but blush. Every other school I went to, no boys every noticed me. Granted, the only reason this one did was because he slammed into me because he didn't see me. But that's a bit better, isn't it?

The boy held his hand out. I took it, and when our skin touched it sent chills through my body. He pulled me up and put his hands on my shoulders to keep me stable.

"I'm really sorry, again." He smiled at me, flashing me his pearly white teeth, and walked away.

The rest of the day all I could think about was the blonde-haired boy. He was perfect in every way. Gorgeous, sweet, amazing.

I went through all of my classes in a daze. I tried to look for him everywhere I went, but I never saw him.

Charlie picked me up in the cruiser after school. I didn't say anything as I got in the car. He seemed concerned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as we drove away from the school.

"Yes, everything's great," I replied with a smile. Meeting that boy made my day and mood noticeably better.

Charlie just huffed and focused on the road.

We were home soon enough and I rushed upstairs to my small room. I jumped on my bed and did some of my homework to get ahead. But no matter how hard I concentrated on my work, the boy wouldn't leave my mind.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night day-dreaming about him. I made a vow to myself that I would find that boy tomorrow and talk to him again.

Just as I was drifting to sleep that night, I realized something.

_I didn't even know his name._

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? My beta is busy right now and I wanted to get this up as soon as I could, so next chapter will be beta-ed I promise..**

**Please review! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Nameless

_**Author's Note: A lot of people have been asking if this story is All-Human. **_

_**The answer: Yes, it is.**_

_**I forgot to write that in the summary when I first posted it, so that was my fault, I'm sorry. It's fixed now. This story is ALL-HUMAN and also kind of AU.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**_

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

"Ma!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"She's in the kitchen!" replied Edward, my step-brother, from the living room.

I sighed, ran down the stairs and slid into our tiny kitchen, almost bumping into the table.

"Mom?" I asked. She was at the stove, slowly stirring a boiling pot. The kitchen smelled of beef and vegetables, and she was humming to herself.

"What do you want, Jasper?" she asked. I jumped up on the counter next to her.

"Jasper," she turned to look at me. "You're almost seventeen, don't jump on the counter."

I sighed and jumped back down, moving to stand next her.

"Mum," I said. She looked at me expectantly. "Where are your magazines?"

She stared at me with a confused expression upon her aged face. I stood still, smiling innocently and brightly, but completely serious.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" she drawled.

I shuffled my feet and looked at the floor. "This girl at school…" I began.

My mom dropped the spoon on the counter, clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"You like a girl?" she gasped.

"Why, you thought he liked boys?" In walked Edward, smirking. "I thought so, too, until now, Mom." He laughed to himself and picked up a spoon. Waving it at me, he added, "Who is she, Jazzy? What's her name?" Edward took a spoonful of the boiling vegetables and sipped it gradually. My mother nodded her head in encouragement, egging me on to continue.

I blushed and looked at the floor. "I…I don't exactly know yet," I replied. I heard Edward choke on his food, and my mom giggled.

"You don't know her name, Jasper?" asked my mom. I shook my head slowly, wanting to deny it very badly.

"Then how do you know you like her?" asked Edward, recovering from his choking incident.

"How could you not?" I responded, smiling. "She was beautiful. I bumped into her in the hall last week, because, well, I didn't see her there, and—"

I was rudely interrupted by Edward's laughter. "Smooth, Jazzy, smooth," he said.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "She was so nice, and had the cutest blush and her eyes were absolutely gorgeous. I think she was new because I had never seen her there before, but I don't have any classes with her, which is really upsetting and I haven't seen her all week…"

I stopped and stared at Edward and my mom. They stared back, wide-eyed.

"Jazz, we lost you at your inhale," said Edward.

"Never mind," I sighed. I began walking away, hanging my head. No one would understand. Edward went out with a new girl every week, meanwhile I have never felt this way about a girl before. I couldn't stop thinking about her all week. I was dying to know her name.

As I was going up the stairs, I heard my mom shout, "My magazines are in my closet!" followed by Edward's laughter. What a prick.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Sitting on my bed, notebook and pen in hand, I thought of all the boy's names I had ever heard. Most of them I disregarded almost immediately, but three stood out to me. As of now, my notebook page looked like this:

_**Bella Swan's List of Names:**_

_**Anthony- his blonde hair and hazel eyes just seemed to fit with this name.**_

_**Ben – for his calm demeanour and soothing voice.**_

_**Mark – his strong arms and hands.**_

No other name seemed to fit him. Bemused, I wondered if there was some magical name that combined all three of these aspects.

"Bella! Are you doing homework?" Charlie's voice surprised me, and I flung my pen in the air.

"No, Dad. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to make dinner." Rolling my eyes, I headed down the stairs to take care of my father.

"Thanks, Bells. How was your school day?" At the mention of school, I thought of the nameless boy and smiled, remembering his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh, not much. Same old school work." I opened a package of spaghetti and put some water on to boil. Turning to get the sauce from the fridge, I noticed Charlie's expression.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't …uh…meet anyone?"

"Well, uh….yes, actually." Blushing furiously, I madly avoided eye contact with my father. What was with his new found interest in my social life?

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, actually." At his amused chuckle I turned and scowled at him. "I will have you know that we have no classes together and it is very hard to learn someone's name without seeming like a stalker and being creepy and I just haven't seen him and I don't know if he even goes to the school anymore and I can't just go around asking for the beautiful hunk who stumbles into girls in the hallways, now can I? No, I cannot. So, really—"

"Bells…"

"—there is no way for me to figure-"

"Bella…"

"-out his name if I never see him, right?—"

"BELLA! The spaghetti is smoking!"

"Oh. OH! Oh no!" I rushed over to the stove and turned off the burner. Quickly dumping the water, and then putting the blob of burnt noodles in the garbage, I tried to remember the last time I had ever talked so much at once.

"So….you do realize I am a cop, right?"

"Yes, Dad. Obviously." I rolled my eyes at his random question and grabbed the phone off of the counter.

"So, you realize that I know everyone in town?" My eyes widened, and I hung up on the pizza lady. Slowly turning to my Dad, I tried to keep my expression neutral.

"Everyone? Like…even all the high school kids, maybe?" He nodded, smiling at me. "So, like, you could …name everyone?" Again, he nodded. And now he seemed a little afraid of me. I moved closer to him. "You could give me the name of anyone?"

"Well, yes. But I would need a physical description or-"

"Blonde, tall, gorgeous, sweet smile, strong hands…" Charlie backed away, looking embarrassed.

"Bells…uh…what happened to dinner?"

_**Author's Note: This chapter was co-written by my beta, Vampireforlife. I really could not have done this without her.**_

_**We have HUGE plans for this story. It's gonna be great. So please stick with us. It will be worth it, I promise.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review.**_

_**~Emily and Becca.**_


	3. Detention

_**Author's Beautiful Note: I swear I haven't update this quickly before, which is kind of sad, but rejoice! This chapter has been awesome to write, so I hope you enjoy it. Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: You know those colourful Jube-Jubes that taste like fruit? My dad loves them, and he thought, since they tasted like fruit, they were made from fruit. So he bought a five pound bag of them for himself, and ate all of it, only to find out later from my health-nut of a sister, Erica, that they actually were pure sugar, and that he probably gained six pounds from it.**_

_**Oh, and I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

I slowly and carefully opened my mother's closet door, bracing myself for the torture I would have to endure whilst searching for those magazines.

I squinted my eyes shut as the door creaked open, and hesitantly peeked my head inside. It was like staring into the abyss; the kind of dark, gloomy place that if you dwell too long upon it, it could suck out your soul and feed it to the Abyss Gremlins that lurked in the shadows, waiting for the next poor human to stumble along.

I opened the door all the way, and was hit with the stench of some type of rotting animal. I yanked out my nose plug from my pocket and clamped it on in haste. Sighing in relief of not having to smell the repulsive scent anymore, I took a step inside the large, cluttered closet, and immediately wished I hadn't.

Even wearing heavy duty work boots, as jokingly suggested by Edward (but I took him seriously, which was an excellent idea on my part), I felt the _squiiiiisssshhh_ beneath the thick rubber.

I decided to take a look, to see what I had just stepped in. I didn't want to, but it had to be done.

I lifted my boot, getting a clear view of the bottom, and groaned.

Why did my mother have the container of Chinese noodles from dinner two weeks ago in her closet?

I bent down and picked up a hanger off the floor, using the hooked end to scrape off the mouldy noodles and whipping the hanger a good distance behind me.

"Disgusting," I mumbled under my breath.

I continued my venture through the wreckage, digging through the chaos and confusion my mother liked to call her closet. Occasionally I would trip over something and fall against my mother's clothing, which was hanging up. At this, I would grip onto whatever I could reach and pull myself back up.

But once, it didn't happen that way.

I was lost in one of her frilly blue dresses, trying to find my way out. In my frantic search for freedom from the sea of frilly blue-ness, I stumbled upon something. What that something was, I wasn't completely sure. But I tripped nonetheless, and was sent tumbling towards the floor.

Now, touching the actual floor of my mom's closet with my feeble and sensitive skin was one thing I was not willing to do. Yet, it happened just the same, and I almost whimpered. Almost.

My hands were submerged in a hot, semi-liquid mess, and my knees hit something very hard, sending a jolt of pain throughout my legs. I lifted my head and it thumped against another something. I sighed.

Did I _really _need these magazines? I could always find out how to impress a girl some other way.

Defeated, I crawled backwards, keeping my head down, and headed towards the light of my mom's room.

I emerged from the closet, happy that I had survived the whole ordeal. I stood up and glanced down at my hands, realizing that the hot liquid they were covered in when I fell was actually melted cheese.

I shut the closet door, vowing to never take on that monster again. I took off my nose plug and inhaled the fresh, clean air. Wiping my cheesy hands on my pants, I was about to leave the room when I noticed something sitting on my mother's bed. I took a few steps closer and groaned loudly.

There, lying on my mother's queen-sized bed in all their glory, were the magazines.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few hours later, I was curled up in my bed, reading my mother's _Cosmo_. It was my fourth _Cosmo_ in a row, and as I was reading, I was taking notes.

'On what?' you may ask.

I was taking notes on what girls liked to see in a guy; what they expect. Here is an excerpt of said notes:

_**Jasper's Notes about Girls:**_

_**What they look for:**_

_**Looks**_

_**Who the guy hangs out with**_

_**Personality (e.g. funny, smart)**_

_**The guy has to make her feel good about herself**_

_**Confidence**_

_**Has to take care of himself**_

_**Money?**_

_**He has to be able to cook (WHAT?)**_

_**Unselfishness- always think about her and her feelings first.**_

One line in the last _Cosmo_ stood out to me.

_**Be mysterious.**_

I read over these notes until I had them memorized. I had checked them off in my head.

'Looks' I had down. Not to be conceited, but I knew I was fairly good-looking. My shaggy blonde hair and sparkly hazel eyes did me justice. I was skinny, yet muscular and was 5'11", and, as a bonus, I had a clear complexion. One time, when I was at the mall, someone approached me and asked if I wanted to be in their photo-shoot for (get this!) Abercrombie.

I told them no thank you, because I already had been offered a job in France as a model. And they actually believed me. It has been an inside joke between Edward and I ever since.

'Who the guy hangs out with' was next on the list. I wasn't too worried about that, especially since the girl I had bumped into had been new to the school. She didn't know anyone yet, I was sure of it.

I hung out with practically everyone at school. The jocks, the preps, the geeks, the Goths. I talked with them all, and they all liked me. I just wished the new girl would too.

Next was 'Personality.' I was smart; getting all A's on my report cards. I was caring and loving, and wouldn't have any problem making her laugh. I had a nice family, a good home, and was generally a happy person. I just hoped that I was her type.

Numbers four, five, six, seven and nine were definitely not a problem. I had confidence and took care of myself very well. I had plenty of money because I had a part-time job.

But me? COOKING? That was crazy. Surely, not all girls like a man who can cook. If so, I was screwed. My mom did all of the cooking at home, and whenever she was gone, Edward, my step-dad, and I ordered in. Only one conclusion could come of this: I had to buy some recipe books and give cooking a try.

The last thing, that I had the most trouble with, was: _**Be mysterious. **_

How was a supposed to "be mysterious"? Do I lurk around corners and mumble words? I had no idea. So, I decided to wing it. Tomorrow, at school, I would "be mysterious."

_Whatever that meant_, I thought.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I ordered the pizza while my Dad shot me furtive glances. I think he was afraid I would beat him up if he didn't name everyone in town, or more specifically, all the boys at school.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes."

"Okay." I sat at the table, and gave my father a meaningful glance. He looked away, at the time on the microwave.

"So…pizza will be here in twenty minutes?"

"Dad." He looked at me innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"Bells…I'm going to take a nap."

"Dad! How did you know about the boy at school?" This was a question that had occurred to me after my intense excitement about almost knowing his name. So far, my Dad had avoided the question.

"I may have…uh…"

"May have what, Dad?"

"May have….uh…noticed….uh…apieceofpaperwi thboysnamesonit …"

"You didn't! Dad!" All the blood rushed to my face, and I don't think I had ever blushed so hard.

"I think the pizza's here." And with that he left, even though there was no way the pizza could be here. So I sat at the table and wondered if there was an abyss nearby that I could disappear into.

School the next day was a disappointment of epic proportions. My alarm didn't go off, so I was late to first period and got a detention; my Dad felt guilty about the boy incident so he "cooked" me a lunch for school that hurt my stomach; and I thought the gorgeous, nameless boy might be gay.  
The reason for this last was the boy that he hung out with. My new friend Jessica pointed out another boy, sitting at a lunch table alone. She had been pointing people out to me in the cafeteria all week.

"Okay…see that boy over there, in the corner?"

"With the baggy black sweater? And…is that a pocket protector on the shirt underneath?"

"Yeah. He likes to think he's a gangster, but he's really a mathlete."

"What's his name?"

"Roland," she said, munching on a potato chip.

"He's cute in a weird way," I mumbled, staring at Roland, noticing the strong line of his jaw, and the shaggy brown hair falling into his vividly green eyes.

"Don't waste your time," she said, giggling. "Roland's gay."

_Of course he is_, I thought. I checked my watch and groaned. Time for my detention. I stood up, picking up my tray and smiling to Jessica.

"See you, Jessica. I have a detention to serve," I said. She waved a 'goodbye.'

I took my time dumping my tray and walking toward room 214. The detention was stupid and a waste of my precious time. It's not like I would learn a lesson from it.

I opened the door, slowly, and entered room 214. I realized it wasn't an old, stuffy, detention room, like I had thought. It was the school's library. There were shelves and shelves of books lining the walls. The smell of paper and ink filled the air, and the low humming of a printer could be heard from the photo-copy room.

I slid my detention slip into the tiny mailbox after the librarian signed it and took a seat near the Adult-Fiction section.

I crossed my arms and leaned back in the chair, the back being supported by one of the many shelves. I sighed.

Suddenly, the library door swung open again, and a tall, gorgeous, blonde boy with hazel eyes walked in.

It was _him_. So, of course, I tipped my chair to the side and fell to the floor. Blushing, thankful that I hadn't knocked the shelf behind me over, I slowly stood up and righted the evil, evil chair. Looking around, I don't think anyone noticed. Except…was the blonde boy snickering? Oh, god…

Luckily, he didn't say anything to me. He just sat down at a desk, put his head down and appeared to fall asleep immediately.

I grabbed a random book off of the shelf, and tried to read it. It was minute before I realized the book was upside down. Realizing that anything that required my attention not to be on the boy a few tables away was going to be impossible, I put the book back. Instead I grabbed my notebook and tried to draw a rose.

I was very intensely aware that he was _right there_ and that, theoretically, I could talk to him. I could even learn his name! The thought of this possibility made me want to dance with excitement and nervous energy and run away in terror. Instead, I smiled to myself, wondering how I could like him so much, when I hardly knew him.

A few minutes later, Roland walked into the room. I paid no attention to him until he walked up to the sleeping boy, smacked him in the head and said, "Yo, Jazzaaay! What's your ass doing in the library, man?"

"I was late for first. Leave me alone." He didn't lift his head, and his voice was a sleepy mumble, but still…my arms were covered in goose-bumps.

"Where were you this morning, then, man? I waited," he said, smacking him on the head again.

"I slept through my alarm." His voice was more awake-sounding now, and a thought was slowly dawning on me.

"Dude, what were you doin'?" Roland's voice was still upset, but he was no longer smacking the boy's shoulder. I wondered….

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about…" The blonde boy looked at me, then turned his eyes back to Roland. Blushing, I turned my eyes to my notebook and shaded in the rose petals.

"Man, that head of yours is always filled with shit. What was it this time?" Now Roland sounded half amused, half concerned. Again, I wondered…

"Just….nothing. Never mind." I thought he looked at me again. But, I couldn't be sure.

"Man, we still on for later?" Roland asked as he sat down across from the boy. Part of me wished he would just say the boy's name; the other was too busy thinking…wondering…

"No, I've got to work." I wondered where the boy worked. Maybe I could "accidentally' go there.

"Oh, c'mon! We were supposed to hook up later!" Roland reached across to smack the boy again, but the boy pulled back and missed him. _Nice reflexes, _I thought.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look…we can see the movie, tomorrow, right? We can go then."

"Dude, you ridiculous. Bullshit, man, but fine." They both laughed then, and the thought I had been trying to ignore popped into my head.

_What if the boy, this beautiful blonde boy, was gay?_

**Beta Note: Okay, so I wrote the Bella part (mostly), and i had a lot of fun. I also really like this story. So, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review. It totally makes my day. Also...thoughts on Roland? he's officially my new favourite character.**

**Author's Note: So, my beta is now assigned Bella's Point Of View Duty. I write Jasper's, she writes Bella's. Just letting you know. And yes, review please! Bye!**

**~Emily and Becca.**


	4. Bella and Jasper

_**Author's Note: **__**Sorry this took so long. MY BETA LOVES TO PROCRASTINATE! Grrr. But I have to love her. Anyway, it's a little short, but no worries, the next chapter will be up soon.**_

**Disclaimer: I will never own the rights to Twilight. Jasper Hale? Maybe someday...**_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

I put my hand on my head, exhaling loudly and trying hard not to look at the beautiful girl a few tables over. Roland kept talking to me about something pointless. His voice was like a low humming in my ear. I just wanted him to go away so I could talk to the girl.

Right on cue, the librarian walked in and said, "Roland Billard!" I always smiled when someone said his name. His parents had fun naming him, that's for sure.

Roland stopped talking and spun around, wide-eyed.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered. He gulped and stood up.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked sternly, crossing her arms and eyeing him.

"I was, um, talking to Jasper, miss," he said meekly, avoiding eye contact with the strict librarian.

I quickly glanced at the girl, seeing her eyes widen slightly, then turned back in the other direction. I realized that she probably just found out my name.

"Where is your detention slip?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was quite the sassy one, I'd say.

"I…I don't have one," he replied.

"Go, Roland, before I actually give you a detention and mark up that perfect record of yours." I chuckled as he scowled at her.

He turned back to me and said, "see ya, Jazz," and strode past the librarian and out the door. I nodded at the librarian as she followed him out.

The girl and I were all alone. I tried to decide on what to say to her. Maybe a simple "Hi," or "Hello, I'm Jasper. What's your name?"

I sighed, inhaled, and was about to speak when a soft voice said, "I'm Bella."

My head whipped around and I saw the beautiful brunette smiling at me, making my heart skip a few beats.

_Bella_.

"Bella Swan," she said.

_Bella Swan._ It had a ring to it.

I smiled softly and said, "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."

Her chocolate eyes stared back at me, making me melt inside. She had her hands folded on the table and her legs resting on the chair across from her. I decided to make a bold move.

I stood up, pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. She blushed.

_Bella Swan._

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

My heart stopped and my cheeks flooded. My palms were sweaty and I felt dizzy.

_Jasper Hale_.

His name was nothing short of perfect. My list of names I had made earlier seemed lame compared to the god-like name he had. Just thinking of it gave me jitters.

I was shocked when he stood up and sat next to me. I could feel myself blush madly, but I tried to hide it.

He was so close. I could reach out and touch him. I could smell his cologne and it smelled amazing. I just wanted to get closer.

He held out his hand. "Nice to officially meet you, Bella," he said in his perfect voice.

I almost sighed in happiness. Almost.

I took his hand and shook it. Feeling his soft skin gave me goose-bumps, so I pulled back a little faster than usual in fear of him seeing them all over my arms.

"You too," I replied with a smile. "So, what are you in for?" I asked curiously, even though I already knew; any excuse to talk to him some more.

"I was late for class. Slept in," he replied, holding a smirk on his smooth lips. God, he was gorgeous.

"Oh yeah, I heard that," I said, acting stupid. Why me? Why am I stupid? Ugh.

"Yeah, I was up all night, thinking," he said, looking away.

"About what?" I asked. Then, before I could take back the invasiveness of my words, he answered.

"A girl…" he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. And I wish I didn't. My heart sank, and I looked at the floor.

He had been thinking of another girl. I knew a boy like this would already have a girlfriend. But, at least I knew now that he wasn't gay. Every cloud has a silver lining, I suppose.

"Oh," was all I could muster. I tried to hide the sadness in my voice, but was unsuccessful.

"You know her," he said. I continued staring at the floor, trying to think of all the girls I met this week. Jessica, Lauren, Angela…

"Look at me," he said. My heart stopped for the second time, and I brought my head up slowly, staring into his hazel eyes. They seemed to sparkle.

He smiled.

"Don't mind me asking," I said slowly, carefully. "But, who is she?" I held my breath.

He looked down, then back up at me, smiling brightly.

"You," he whispered.

I almost died. Right then and there, I could have dropped dead and gone to heaven. But, heaven could never be as good as that moment. He was my own piece of heaven.

"Ever since I bumped into you in the hallway," he said, and then furrowed his brow. "Sorry about that, by the way."

I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, just, ever since we met, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I wanted to know your name so badly. It was driving me crazy, Bella." The sound of my name on his lips was too perfect.

"Neither could I," I admitted, blushing madly. "I almost killed my father, just for your name." I laughed.

This was the best detention ever.

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

She had the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. It was like music to my ears.

I was so glad I had finally told her everything that was on my mind. This was the first opportunity to really talk to her, and I will never regret taking it, not for a second.

Bella and I talked for the majority of the detention. Every once in a while she would blush, and it made me smile. Everything about her was beautiful, and I didn't think I deserved meeting such a girl. She was amazing in every way, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"…So me and the girls were just running from this cop, and I swear, I have never gotten in trouble by the law in my life, right? So I was freaking out…" I was listening to every word she was saying, soaking her all in, and nodding and laughing along to her story, when the librarian walked in.

"No talking!" she said, hands on her hips. Bella and I looked at each other briefly and turned to face her.

"Sorr—" began Bella.

"Shush!" the librarian said, putting a finger to her lips. I saw the corner of Bella's lips twitch.

The grumpy old librarian sat down in her computer chair and started clicking and typing away.

I crossed my arms and lowered my head, tilting it so Bella could see my eyes through my blonde shag, and winked.

_**How did you like it? Review!**_

_**Peace, love, and Jasper Hale,**_

_**~Emily.**_


	5. Falling for Him

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I am going to be honest here and say that we actually just forgot. Haha, so I apologize. But please review anyway!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own a new dishwasher, but not Twilight. **_

_**Jasper's Point of View**_

The detention continued in a comfortable silence. Every time I would look at Bella, she would blush a beautiful crimson, and look away. I wanted to push my chair closer to her, but I didn't, in fear of breaking my normal comfort zone and being creepy.

I leaned back against my chair and crossed my arms, scanning the shelves for any books that looked interesting. When I had realized I had read most of them already, I pushed my head back against the shelf behind me, hard. Gently, I rubbed the back of my head and looked to see if I had knocked anything out of its place, while also glancing to see if Bella had noticed.

She hadn't. Thank God.

When I glanced behind me, I noticed, on the top shelf, and book with its spine peeking out further then that rest of its companions. I wanted to fix it, but I couldn't reach it. I huffed.

Bella looked at me, a confused expression painting her flawless face. I pointed my finger at the outstanding book that was sticking out of its place and she nodded in understanding.

I heard the librarian groan at her desk, and raised my eyebrow in her direction. The librarian looked up, her hand on her stomach, and said, "Um, excuse me, I…I don't feel too well. I'll be in the bathroom. I won't be gone long. Stay here and no talking!" and she bolted out of the library.

I sighed. Finally.

"I hit my head on the shelf behind me and knocked that book out of place," I confessed, answering Bella's unasked question.

"I'll fix it," she said, and stood on her chair, reaching her arm out to make contact with the book. I felt oddly worried for her safety as she did so, and bit my lip in anxiety.

_This could end badly_, I thought.

And my intuition was right. Bella went to shift her feet forward a bit, for a better angle, when one of her feet slipped off the edge of her chair, and she fell towards the ground.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I tumbled off the chair, and twisted my body to try to keep my balance. Unfortunately, it wasn't working too well. I was in a kind of limbo, flailing back and forth but not falling or becoming stable. It was incredibly embarrassing and I wished I hadn't tried to fix that stupid book.

Apparently, Jasper thought it was time enough to help me out and he stood up just as I fell forward. Collapsing on the floor, on top of him, was probably the most intensely conflicted experience of my life. On the one hand, I was incredibly embarrassed, having fallen on top of him roughly five minutes after meeting him. Yet…his eyes were looking into mine and his hands were resting on my hips, tingling the skin there.

"You okay?" His voice was soft and concerned and I tried not to kiss him.

"Yeah, this kind of thing happens a lot, actually." I tried not to blush deeper, and failed.

"You lay on top of a lot of boys, do you?" His tone was teasing, eyes mischievous, and I giggled.

For a minute neither of us moved, then the librarian's heels clicked on the hallway outside and we both jumped. Scrambling into the desks and trying not to laugh, we barely got in position in time for the librarian. She gave us a quick glance, then went to her desk and started stapling papers.

I wanted to talk to him again. As I thought of ways to do that, I absent-mindedly looked around the library. I noticed a recycle bin about three feet away from me. I glanced at Jasper (the name still gave me jitters); he wasn't looking at me. His head was resting on the table, his face looking in the other direction.

I stretched my arm out and swiped a sheet of blank paper from the bin. I grabbed my blue pen out of my pocket and wrote one word.

_Hi._

I poked his shoulder and slid the paper to him. When he lifted his head, he smirked.

**Did you just grab this paper from the recycle bin, Bella?**

I felt myself turn beat red. I was so embarrassed.

…_.No._

**Why do you seem so embarrassed?**

I slapped my hand to my forehead and heard him chuckle.

_Because you saw me creeping the recycle bin!_

"**Creeping the recycle bin?" Nice choice of words.**

_I thought so._

**So…are you hanging out with your boyfriend this weekend?**

He seemed nervous. I figured he just realized he didn't know for a fact if I was taken or not. I decided to have some fun.

_I have a boyfriend? When was I going to be told?_

**You don't?**

_Not that I know of…_

**A girl like you…without a boyfriend? Impossible.**

I was just about to respond when the first bell rang. I inwardly cursed.

Jasper and I both stood up and I crumpled the paper.

"No, I do not have a boyfriend, Jasper," I replied to his note.

He looked at the ground and then at me. "That can be changed."

I blushed and he added, "What class do you have next?"

"Umm…History with D'Angelo. Why?"

He sighed. "That's in the opposite direction as me." His eyes looked sad.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say.

"Well, let's go." He walked me to the door, and with one last glance, we parted.

I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

Bouncing around the kitchen I put dinner together for Charlie and I. I knew he noticed my good mood, and I knew he was going to ask me about it, but for now he kept quiet. I was slicing the green pepper when the phone rang and just let Charlie answer it; which turned out to be a bad idea, actually.

"Bells? Phone's for you."

"Oh? I wasn't expecting anyone." I looked at him curiously, wiping my hands on a towel to get the green pepper seeds off.

"It's a boy." My eyes popped and I wondered at how pre-teen girl my Dad sounded.

Taking the phone, I cautiously said hello, not sure what to expect.

_**Author's Note: REVIEW PLEASE. i will bake you yummy cookies if you do! :)**_

_**Also, please let me know who you want to be on the phone? Jasper? Jacob? ROLAND? Let me know in a review!**_


	6. Calling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper nor was this idea originally mines. So lots of respect for Stephanie Meyers and the original creator of A Love I've Found, DrowningxinxSapphire.**

Chapter 6: Maybe?

Jasper POV

As soon as I walked in the door Edward was in my face, asking me about Bella. I have no idea how he knew that I had a crush on this girl, but hopefully he'd keep it to himself.

"So come on, spill it Jazz. The girl you like is that new girl Bella, right?"

"So what if it is Edward? What's it to you?" Just the sound of her name on his lips had me ready to rip his head off. Since when does he care what I do or who I like?

"Come on dude, even you can do better than that. I was talking to Lauren today and she was telling me all this stuff about Bella. And dude, she sounds like a psycho freak."

I could feel my blood starting to boil. How dare he say that about Bella, he doesn't even know her? It took all of my strength to keep from hitting him. By the smirk on his face, he could tell that I had a hard time controlling my anger. He seemed to be enjoying watching me struggle to get control of myself, which only pissed me off even more.

"Please, you're the freak if you believe anything that comes out of Lauren's stupid mouth. She would say anything if she feels threaten by someone. And for some reason she seems to not like Bella. Beside when have I ever cared what you, Lauren, or anyone else for that matter, think?"

"Dude I'm just trying to help you out before…"

"Please don't act like you're trying to help me. This is about you, just like everything is always about you. Well excuse me if I don't give a flying rat's ass about what you or Lauren thinks. I like Bella, so I suggest you deal with it."

"So you're going to ruin everything for some stupid new girl? God Jasper, no wonder Alice dumped your ass, you don't know how to play the game."

"Un huh, that's why she broke up with me? Really Edward? Are you really that much of a bastard to try and blamed that on me?"

"Jazz I think it's about time that you manned up and took responsibility for your own problems and stop try to push them off on other people."

Before I could say anything, he snatched his keys off the coffee table, and was out the door, letting it slam shut behind him. I was so mad all I could think about was punching him in his face. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom letting the door slam shut behind me. I threw my bag on the bed, sat down at my desk and pulled my I-pod out of the desk drawer. I plugged it up to my laptop and put on my favorite playlist. I lay down on my bed as the All American Rejects filled my room.

Why do I always let him get to me? I learned a long time ago that when it comes to Edward the only person he cares about is himself. But no matter what I do, he can always break through the walls I put up whenever he's around. It's so frustrating that I can't seem to control myself when I'm around him.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the cracks in my ceiling for a while, before it finally hit me. Of course Edward's trying to tell me all this stuff about Bella because he likes her too! He'd better realize that there's no way that I'm letting her go. So if he does like Bella, he's in for a fight.

I quickly pull out my cell phone to try to call her when I realize I didn't have her number. I sat there for a minute until it finally hit me, duh! I dialed Jessica's number and in a rushed conversation got Bella's number.

Just as I hit the last number, I took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear. I almost drop it when I heard a man's voice; I thought she said that she didn't have a boyfriend. But as the voice asked hello again I realized that it was probably her dad. I quickly asked to speak to Bella. He told me to hold on for a second and called out for her. I laughed when I heard him say to her that it was a boy, he almost sounded like a teenager.

The laughter died on my lips when I heard the quiet hello.

"Hello?" came that beautiful voice again.

"Bella?"

"Yes, this is Bella."

"Hey it's Jasper, you know from school?" I grimaced as that came out of my mouth. Of course she knows who you are you idiot.

"Oh yeah, that Jasper, so what's up?" I could almost hear the laugh in her voice.

"Well there was something that I wanted to ask you today in detention but the bell rung before I got a chance to."_ Okay Jasper, you can do this, just breathe and let it out._

"Okay, well I guess now is as good as time to ask me? So fire away!"

"See I… was kind of wondering… if maybe you… wanted to…uh..." I was stuttering so hard that I could barley understand what I was saying. I quickly took a deep breath and tried again. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime. With me, I mean?" I was happy that I did this over the phone because I would have killed myself if I ever acted like this in front of her.

"Yeah okay that sounds cool. When did you have in mind?"

_Wait did she actually just say yes? She… Yes! Dude she said YES! I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest in excitement. It was all I could do to not start jumping up and down on my bed like a little kid. _

"Hello… Jasper… are you still there?"

Her voice broke me out of my thought. I let out a quick sigh and answered her.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry about that. I was thinking we could go out Friday night. There's this really great restaurant in Port Angeles that I think you would like. So, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, but I have to check with my dad first. So let me ask him and I'll give you an answer tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Yeah okay, well I got to go; my mom is calling me to come downstairs for dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

As I hung up the phone, I felt like I could do a hundred flips and still not be tried. I didn't think I'd ever been this excited in my life. I heard my mom call my name again, so I got up and shut off my I-pod before heading downstairs.

I must have looked weird because as soon as my mom saw me she started shooting me curious glances. I could only smile at her and shake my head telling her not now. She seemed to understand that I would tell her about it later. So we sat down and started to have dinner.

I was barely aware of the conversations going on around me; my mind was across town, with the goddess with the big chocolate brown eyes.

A/N: Okay guys this is the first chapter that I've actually written myself, so I'm going to need some feedback. Tell me if you like it or if you don't like it. Anything would be helpful. I'm trying to keep it as close to the original as possible. So please review. And lots of thanks go out to my great beta twolipps77.

Read and Review!


	7. Adoption

A/N: Hey guys! I'm pretty sure by now you saw this coming. It's been almost a year since I updated so the two following stories are being cancelled by me. But I'm hoping that someone would want to adopt and carry on with them.

STORIES:

A College Woman

The Love I've Found

If you want to adopted either of these stories, just say it in a review or send me a PM. Just write a little clip of where you would want to take the story and I'll choose the best one. I'm sorry I'm not able to continue these stories, they really do mean the world to me. I just feel in love with something else and it's taken their place.

Hoping that someone will adopted them,

Crazy4jacksonrathbone!


	8. Congrats!

Hey guys it's official, I've decided the two lucky people who are going to take over my stories. So the winners are:

A College Woman - TwilightAddict71484

A Love I've Found - Princess GreenFire

Congrats to the winners and sorry to everyone who wanted to adopt the stories and didn't get chosen. I hope all of my reviewers embrace these writer with as much love as you did me.

Thanks for all the love and support,

Crazy4jacksonrathbone


End file.
